


La ballata dell’amore cieco

by Tokoroth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, I'm so sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Sith Obi-Wan, So much dramah, Star Wars Day, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoroth/pseuds/Tokoroth
Summary: Ho degli evidenti problemi di attrazione verso Sith!Obi-Wan e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto.Dal testo: "Le pareti della Sala del Consiglio Jedi sembravano chiuderglisi addosso. Si sentiva soffocare, lì seduto sulla sua poltrona, in quella stanza vuota. Consumato, diviso. [...] E si sentiva sempre meno Jedi, sempre più morbosamente attaccato all’uomo che aveva appena condannato a morte."





	1. Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you! ♥  
> Buono Star Wars Day a tutti! Come avete deciso di festeggiare? Io, ovviamente, rovinandomi la vita con cose angst, deprimenti e Sith, per la gioia di tutti.  
> Così, ecco a voi la prima parte di una fanfiction che, inizialmente, era stata pensata come One-Shot e, in realtà, lo è tuttora. Solo che i lavori davanti casa mia non mi permettono di dormire il giusto numero di ore, Ewan McGregor non mi permette di concentrarmi con la sua infinita figaggine e io, di conseguenza, non ho finito di scriverla. Ma volevo assolutamente pubblicare qualcosa oggi, quindi eccoci qui.  
> AU dove Padmé non esiste o, comunque, si fa i fatti suoi su Naboo e non incappa in un destino crudele. Anakin si strugge d’amore per _qualcun altro_.  
>  Il titolo è ripreso dalla [celebre canzone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEN_-q2fGZI) di De André perché non avevo voglia di inventarmi qualcosa di nuovo. Però ha senso, fidatevi.  
> Non ho molto da dire sulla trama, perché voglio che vi immergiate completamente nelle Seghe Mentali ™ di Anakin Skywalker. Infatti, è tutto scritto dal suo punto di vista.  
> Preparate i fazzoletti.

Le pareti della Sala del Consiglio Jedi sembravano chiuderglisi addosso. Si sentiva soffocare, lì seduto sulla sua poltrona, in quella stanza vuota. Consumato, diviso. La luce del tramonto fuori dalle immense finestre era di un arancione acceso e caldo, ma non poteva scalfire l’opprimente claustrofobia che stava provando. Gli occhi azzurri, ciechi allo spettacolo, seguivano invisibili percorsi, persi tra pensieri caotici. Dubbi troppo oscuri, troppo personali, che diventavano più insistenti a ogni lacrima scesa a rigargli il volto. E si sentiva sempre meno Jedi, sempre più morbosamente attaccato all’uomo che aveva appena condannato a morte.  
Gli ordini del maestro erano stati chiari: doveva rimanere lì, starne fuori. Era troppo coinvolto per intervenire. Troppo innamorato. Nel dirglielo, gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo duro, uno di quelli definitivi. Lo aveva giudicato: vedeva nel suo amore una colpa, uno sbaglio. Una parte di lui gli stava dando ragione, sapeva di stare andando contro ogni regola del Codice, contro ogni insegnamento del Tempio. Quei sentimenti stavano annullando la sua volontà, gli annebbiavano la mente, cancellando ogni dovere, ogni morale. Tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato e sanguinato rischiava di cadere nell’oblio per qualcosa di effimero, estraneo alla vita che aveva scelto. Non c’era nulla di razionale o giusto nel modo in cui si sentiva attratto da quell’uomo; la sua era un’ossessione inespressa che lo stava consumando dall’interno.  
Come brace, il lento fuoco della passione era rimasto sopito per anni, seppellito sotto strati di negazione prima verso se stesso, poi verso gli altri. L’aveva scottato di soppiatto, era cresciuto in lui silenzioso, fin quando non gli era più stato possibile ignorarlo. E, allora, l’avevano capito tutti, compreso il diretto interessato. Non era più stato capace di celare il desiderio nello sguardo, di non stringere il labbro inferiore tra i denti per tenerlo fermo, lontano dalle labbra sottili che avrebbe voluto assaggiare. Gli tremavano le mani e il respiro ogni volta che si trovavano nella stessa stanza. Si sentiva divorato dall’azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi, elevato dalla scintilla di comprensione e fiducia che soltanto lui gli riservava. Escluso dal Consiglio, si era allontanato sempre più dall’Ordine per rifugiarsi – metaforicamente – tra le sue braccia, in cerca di un conforto platonico, ma tanto efficace da riuscire a risollevare il suo spirito anche nei momenti più difficili. Nonostante le differenze di anni, politica e capacità, aveva sviluppato con lui un legame sincero e profondo, molto più forte di qualsiasi altro. Gli aveva confidato segreti che neanche il maestro conosceva, sicuro che avrebbe ricevuto in cambio una stretta sulla spalla colma di un affetto che nessun altro era in grado di riservargli. Era stato l’unico a non fargli colpe per il suo amore, ad accettarlo come naturale e umano. Un giorno di qualche mese prima, era scoppiato a piangere nel suo ufficio, durante una delle loro solite chiacchierate. Era bastato un complimento, uno dei tanti che sentiva uscire solo dalla sua bocca, per farlo crollare sotto il peso di una felicità incompleta: era contento per l’orgoglio che l’uomo dimostrava nei suoi confronti, ma voleva di più, senza avere il coraggio di ottenerlo. La paura di rovinare quel rapporto così importante era più forte del desiderio che aveva di farlo evolvere ed era finito bloccato nell’incertezza. Tra i singhiozzi nascosti dietro le mani, però, l’aveva visto sorridere in quel modo bonario, mentre allungava una mano per toccargli la spalla: l’unico contatto che gli avesse mai concesso, ma abbastanza da farlo calmare. «So quello che provi per me», gli aveva detto. I suoi occhi erano rimasti fermi, fissi nei suoi; poi aveva sospirato, come libero da un peso, e aveva continuato a sorridergli. «Ma non te ne devi vergognare: è normale». La questione era stata chiusa lì, saldata in un limbo che non era né un rifiuto né un permesso.  
E poi aveva scoperto le sue carte, rivelandogli di essere il Signore dei Sith che tutti cercavano e temevano. Gli aveva offerto potere, un degno riconoscimento, e lui si era sentito tradito, ma anche tentato dalla promessa di una vita migliore, al suo fianco, da suo pari. La spada si era accesa a quelle parole, per istinto, e la lama azzurra aveva illuminato i suoi occhi dello stesso colore, così intensi e familiari. Non l’aveva visto distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno mentre lo minacciava, con la fronte aggrottata: sapeva, con una certezza disarmante, che non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di ucciderlo. Il Sith si beava, al sicuro, dell’amore nutrito per lui, per anni. Si era sentito sfruttato, per questo, e lusingato al tempo stesso: lo conosceva bene, era l’unico a conoscerlo così a fondo. «Vi avverto, vi consegnerò al Consiglio dei Jedi», aveva provato a dire. Era il modo più facile per compiere il proprio dovere senza sporcarsi le mani del sangue dell’uomo che amava. Con un sorriso: «Sono certo che farai la cosa giusta», era stata la risposta.  
Ora era lì, le pareti sempre più strette attorno a lui, a sopportare la conseguenza del suo onore. Stupido, inutile onore. Poi, non riuscì più a trattenersi: si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla Sala soffocante, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle con la Forza come a voler porre una sentenza definitiva, anche se non aveva ancora preso una decisione precisa. Contro gli ordini del maestro e ogni buonsenso, saltò sul primo caccia che trovò e si diresse verso l’ufficio del Cancelliere Supremo, pronto a giocare un ruolo fondamentale nella vita di quell’uomo, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Arrivò in tempo per vedere la sagoma scura del proprio mentore incombere sul Sith a terra, la spada laser viola puntata sul suo volto. Quello stesso volto che occupava le sue notti insonni e lo tormentava con la sua bellezza insostenibile. Fissò le due figure stagliarsi davanti alla finestra in pezzi, con le luci dei palazzi di Coruscant a fare da sfondo e il rimbombo infuriato del proprio cuore nelle orecchie.  
«Ti avevo detto di rimanere nella Sala del Consiglio» gli urlò Mace con tono secco come al solito, forse persino preoccupato. Non rispose perché non aveva nulla da rispondere: sapeva di aver disobbedito e di non avere nessuna valida spiegazione. Non da dare al maestro, almeno.  
La voce di Kenobi era molto più calma, quasi dolce, quando disse: «Anakin, aiutami». Era musicale il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome, come fosse un canto di preghiera o la promessa che, se si fosse comportato bene, gliel’avrebbe sentito sussurrare all’orecchio. Tutto, di lui, era magnetico, sensuale, e Anakin ne era attratto in modo incontrollabile. Tremò sotto il suo sguardo, inevitabilmente ipnotizzato dall’azzurro dei suoi occhi, come se nemmeno il Lato Oscuro riuscisse a scalfire quel colore così intenso. Si sentì importante, persino amato, a quella richiesta di aiuto espressa con naturalezza – non pretesa. Era l’unico a non pretendere nulla, a non aspettarsi da lui niente di più che l’essere se stesso.  
Fece un passo in avanti – falena attratta dal fuoco – e il maestro tentò di fermarlo. «Io la farò finita una volta per tutte» gridò e agitò la spada per avvicinarla ancora di più al Sith. Voleva riportarlo al suo dovere, al fare la cosa giusta.  
«Non puoi» rispose, lo sguardo che vacillava indeciso su un punto a metà tra i due uomini, come la sua volontà. «Deve essere giudicato». Gli insegnamenti erano quelli, il Codice stesso lo diceva. Non c’erano eccezioni: gliel’avevano fatto capire molto bene.  
«Ha in suo potere il Senato e la Giustizia: è troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo vivere», continuò Mace. Stava cercando di convincerlo, ma con le argomentazioni sbagliate. Il dubbio di essere stato ingannato dal Consiglio divenne una certezza mentre osservava il mentore andare contro le stesse regole che l’avevano fatto sentire così inadeguato per anni. Era la sua opinione a non contare, come se il sentimento che l’aveva consumato per anni non fosse degno di diventare un’eccezione, ma tutto il resto sì. Avevano sottovalutato quello che era il centro dei suoi pensieri, l’unica cosa che lo spingeva a volersi migliorare, a sperare.  
Deluso, iniziò a sentire la rabbia guidare le sue parole. «Questo non è da Jedi», disse, credendoci davvero. «Deve vivere».  
Il maestro lo ignorò: costante del tempo passato assieme. Alzò la lama per colpire, per uccidere, e lo costrinse troppo presto a una scelta definitiva.  
«Ho bisogno di lui». E ciò che era stato finora soltanto un sussurro, divenne un urlo impulsivo, che mosse la sua arma a mozzare la mano di chi gli aveva insegnato a usarla. La cruda realtà del suo gesto lo fece crollare all’indietro nello stesso istante in cui il Jedi veniva sbalzato fuori dalla finestra dai lampi del Sith. Trovò una poltrona a reggere il suo corpo e il peso della sua colpa. Non era pronto per affrontare le conseguenze di quell’atto, ma era grato al suo istinto per aver deciso al suo posto. Vide il Cancelliere alzarsi piano, sistemarsi la tunica e avvicinarsi a lui. Lo guardò, disperato, aggrappandosi ai suoi occhi in cerca di sostegno. Era vero: aveva bisogno di lui.  
«Che cosa ho fatto?» chiese, seguendo lo strascico dell’ultima scintilla del ragazzo che non sarebbe più stato. Lo chiese proprio a lui, all’uomo che amava, in cerca di una giustificazione per le azioni orribili che sapeva gli avrebbe ordinato di compiere.  
Kenobi rispose calmo, sicuro: «Hai fatto la cosa giusta, Anakin». Ebbe il potere di farglielo credere fermamente, in modo assoluto. «Sì», sussurrò. Poi piegò il capo, assoggettato da quell’amore trasformatosi in pochi secondi nel suo unico motore, nel suo unico scopo. O, forse, lo era sempre stato.  
«Diventa mio apprendista, impara a usare il Lato Oscuro della Forza». Il tono era gentile, lo tentava con la sua semplicità. Davanti alla distruzione di tutti i suoi punti di riferimento, si ergeva a colonna portante della sua esistenza, gli offriva rifugio e prestigio e assoluzione.  
«Farò tutto ciò che chiedi. Non posso vivere senza di te». Deglutì, la gola arsa dal tormento e dal desiderio, in cerca di un sollievo impossibile da ottenere. Poi, s’inginocchiò come uno sposo innamorato o uno schiavo, senza vedere differenze. «Affido tutto me stesso ai tuoi insegnamenti. E a te», aggiunse, con la voce roca, donandosi a lui come l’amante che sperava di diventare.  
Un lampo di compiacimento passò, sincero, negli occhi che non poteva smettere di venerare. «Bene», commentò il Cancelliere, quasi lascivo, ma in preda a un’eccitazione ben diversa da quella che Anakin stava provando. «D’ora in poi sarai chiamato con il nome di Darth Vader».  
Aveva affidato a lui tutto se stesso ed era stato ricompensato con nient’altro che un nome, ma si sentiva appagato. Battezzato dall’uomo che amava con una nuova identità: un io diverso, spietato, pronto a tutto pur di compiacere il suo nuovo padrone.  
«Grazie, mio maestro».  
Era indissolubilmente legato a lui, ora. Per sempre.


	2. Parte Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _La seconda (e ultima) parte arriverà presto, non temete._ ” – scrissi il 4 di maggio 2018. E invece vi ho trollati, ahahah.  
> No, ecco… Il seguito di questa _cazzo_ di fanfiction – seriamente – è stato un parto. A un certo punto mi sembrava davvero di aver esaurito le parole o i concetti da esprimere, ed è talmente carica di angst e pensieri depressivi che, ogni tanto, dovevo staccare per forza per non sentirmi male per Anakin.  
>  Ma, comunque, eccoci qui u.u Ah: oggi inizia la Obikin week ♥♥♥  
> Ci vediamo a fine storia! XD  
> 

Il respiro caldo del suo signore gli bruciava la pelle del viso come carne al fuoco; la stretta vicinanza tra loro era nuova, voluta così a lungo da fargli male. Si sentiva inebriato dal profumo dell’uomo sotto di lui, incendiato da quel corpo perfetto e nudo. L’aveva studiato e idolatrato tanto da imparare a percepirlo anche al buio, senza l’ausilio della Forza, e, ora che l’aveva a portata di un sospiro, era distrutto dal desiderio di farlo suo, di usarlo e farsi usare in modi violenti e sporchi. Era a un passo dalla realizzazione delle fantasie che per anni l’avevano straziato, le labbra quasi schiuse sulle sue, a sfiorare i peli della barba sfuggiti al controllo maniacale. Sognò il sollievo che ne sarebbe derivato, la sensazione del bacio ruvido e duro che gli avrebbe strappato: lì, su quel letto, avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto quello che gli era stato negato prima da se stesso, poi dal Codice e, infine, dal Signore dei Sith in persona.  
Era potente, ora. Aveva imparato a cedere a rabbia e odio, a sentirli aumentare le proprie capacità; dolore e senso di colpa anch’essi parte del tormento volto a guadagnare terreno nel Lato Oscuro. Non era pentito di aver causato la morte di Mace, né di aver massacrato tutti quei Jedi al Tempio: in fondo, aveva raggiunto un fine superiore, portando pace, libertà, giustizia e sicurezza nel nuovo Impero. Ciò che lo corrodeva era sempre lo stesso amore contorto, rimasto chiuso in una fastidiosa potenzialità inespressa. Non una parola era stata spesa a riguardo, da quando si era inginocchiato di fronte al suo nuovo maestro, giurandogli fedeltà assoluta. L’Imperatore l’aveva abbandonato nel dubbio atroce di non essere abbastanza, di non meritare in premio il suo corpo o la sua attenzione, nonostante l’ammirazione che continuava a esprimere per i suoi progressi. La subdola gentilezza con cui elogiava ogni suo miglioramento era fredda, calcolata per assoggettarlo; Anakin lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a farne a meno: dipendente anche solo dalla tenue speranza che, in fondo a quelle belle e finte parole, ci fosse del vero. Sotto gli strati di stoffa nera che indossava e l’aria arrogante e crudele che aveva assunto, c’era soltanto il cuore di un ragazzo innamorato in modo logorante, distruttivo.  
Era quella la sua debolezza, l’ultimo ostacolo da superare per rendere il maestro fiero di lui. Forte della frustrazione accumulata per anni, aveva raccolto il coraggio insieme alla propria spada laser, ora puntata alla gola dell’uomo. L’Imperatore dormiva sereno nelle sue stanze, nudo e disarmato, come a voler aumentare il contrasto con il giovane: vestito, intento a stringere convulsamente il manico della spada, diviso tra il dolore al cazzo e quello che sentiva in mezzo al petto. Gli sarebbe bastato premere un pulsante o baciarlo per dar sollievo ad almeno una delle due parti, ma il potenziale di entrambi i gesti – semplici, automatici – l’aveva bloccato a incombere sopra di lui senza nemmeno toccarlo. L’arma, ridotta a minaccia illusoria per mancanza di volontà, era il loro unico punto di contatto, la sola in grado di mordere col freddo metallo il collo che lui stesso avrebbe voluto assaggiare. Sotto di essa, il pomo d’Adamo si mosse all’improvviso: il Sith si era svegliato.  
«Hai intenzione di uccidermi?». Glielo chiese come fosse nulla e quello ebbe il potere di farlo infuriare ancora di più.  
«Ne avrei certamente voglia», sibilò – i denti stretti, il volto contorto in un cipiglio: anche nel buio della stanza, voleva fargli riconoscere ogni singola sfumatura della sua rabbia.  
«Lo so, lo sento». Kenobi rispose col sussurro riservato agli amanti, la voce resa più sensuale dall’immersione in quei sentimenti che Anakin stava disperatamente riversando attorno a loro. «Oh, sì», continuò, come in preda a un piacere intenso. «Percepisco l’ira che è in te: essa ti fa inflessibile, moltiplica la tua forza».  
Era una constatazione carica di un erotismo lontano dal concetto che stava esprimendo, ma efficace nel suo scopo: farlo cedere alla passione, dimentico dei sentimenti di vendetta che l’avevano guidato in quella camera. Ancora una volta, Anakin era stato manipolato dall’uomo, incapace di pensare o agire di sua volontà, reso schiavo dei soliti padroni: ossessione e delusione, sesso e amore, speranza e fallimento – li percepiva accumularsi insieme alle lacrime, pronti a schiacciarlo e sopraffarlo. Debole, inerme. Inutile.  
«Non devi farlo, Anakin. Non sei costretto». L’Imperatore accese le luci con un distratto gesto della mano e lo colpì con la comprensione nel suo sguardo, così vicino e penetrante da essere quasi tangibile, come un’entità a sé stante nella Forza. «È finito il tempo in cui l’apprendista uccideva il maestro e ne prendeva il posto. I Sith sono tornati al potere, la galassia è nostra: non dobbiamo più usare insensati trucchetti per nasconderci. Infine, mio apprendista, troveremo il segreto per l’immortalità e governeremo per sempre. Insieme».  
Trasalì al suono di quelle parole. Intense, reali. Si sciolse al tocco di quella carezza vocale e incorporea, più efficace che qualunque altra. _Insieme_ – lo aveva detto alla fine del discorso, rimarcando il peso del _noi_ sottinteso di cui aveva bisogno. Kenobi era bravo a parlare, a scegliere con oculatezza termini e tono: aveva incantato un’intera galassia soltanto con quell’abilità. Anakin conosceva il pericolo di quella trappola molto bene, ma ci cadde lo stesso; l’uso del plurale lo fece sentire necessario, anche se costantemente dilaniato dal dubbio di essere insignificante, uno strumento utile a uno scopo. Sostituibile – quando l’amore, se ricambiato, l’avrebbe reso unico.  
«Ma… Non capisco» confessò, stanco: voleva sapere. «Perché non posso-».  
Bastò un sospiro a interromperlo: impercettibile per chiunque non fosse succube di sentimenti così soffocanti, ma lui ne era avvelenato e congelò le parole in gola all’istante, in attesa.  
Kenobi gli sorrise divertito, poi posò le dita sulla spada che ancora premeva contro la carotide. Con gentilezza, guidò al sicuro il manico dell’arma con la propria mano e Anakin si lasciò trasportare da quel tocco mancato, senza opporre resistenza, arreso al filo invisibile che lo manovrava: marionetta agli ordini del suo burattinaio, tanto sottomesso da indietreggiare quando l’uomo si alzò per mettersi seduto. L’Imperatore si avvicinò con lentezza, come una sfida a cogliere l’occasione che aspettava; il volto, a sfiorare il suo, una chiara tentazione. Stava testando la sua lealtà, il rispetto che nutriva nei suoi confronti, e lui non voleva sbagliare: mai si sarebbe permesso di ridurre lo spazio tra loro, persino contro il suo stesso istinto. Aumentò la distanza con movimenti speculari al maestro, si allontanò dal suo obiettivo fino a perdere il vantaggio della posizione: inginocchiato sul materasso, ora, era di nuovo impotente.  
L’altro scese dal letto, nudo e incurante dell’avido sguardo del ragazzo a scorrere sul suo corpo, mentre richiamava con la Forza una vestaglia di scuro satin damascato da indossare. Ridotto ad accontentarsi con gli occhi, Anakin si sentiva smarrito, le labbra separate dal respiro corto e spezzato dal fascino austero del Sith. Invidiava la sicurezza dei suoi gesti, il modo in cui si muoveva nello spazio, come se per lui fosse naturale dominarlo; la galassia si piegava attorno a quella figura, s’inchinava di fronte alla sua creazione: elegante, perfetta. L’Imperatore riusciva a eccitarlo anche in quel momento, mentre si avvicinava a un tavolino per versarsi da bere, con la veste a scivolargli dolcemente sulla pelle – la stessa carezza proibita a cui Anakin ambiva, dolorosa per la semplicità con la quale gli veniva presentata. Ferito, lo osservò portarsi il bicchiere colmo di liquore alle labbra e prenderne un sorso, tanto rapito da deglutire insieme a lui un fuoco simile nel bruciore, ma molto più amaro.  
Sussultò quando Kenobi si voltò a guardarlo, rigirando il liquido ambrato nel cristallo; pensieroso, come a voler soppesare un giudizio nei suoi confronti.  
«Mi odi?» chiese, tranquillo, quasi sinceramente interessato. Anakin pensò al facile potere che esercitava su di lui, a quanto poco sforzo avesse impiegato per piegarlo – per spezzarlo – e strinse i pugni, mentre il morso dell’umiliazione si mischiava a rabbia e smania: «Sì». L’odio che provava nei suoi confronti era pari a quello che provava verso se stesso per essersi permesso di cedere a quell’amore malato e deleterio, ma che ormai gli era necessario.  
L’Imperatore bevve ancora, divertito dalla successiva domanda: «Mi desideri?».  
Smarrito, lo sguardo confuso, colpito da quella che sembrava crudele derisione, Anakin si perse a notare le piccole rughe attorno agli occhi leggermente strizzati del maestro; attratto da quell’azzurro brillante di curiosità, accecato dalla bellezza di quel corpo messo a disposizione per essere ammirato – senza pudore, la vestaglia ancora aperta sul davanti. Bagnò di saliva il labbro inferiore e lo strinse tra i denti in un fugace attimo di timidezza istintiva, poi cedette: fissò con disappunto lì dove si aspettava di trovare un’erezione, ma l’assoluta indifferenza dell’Imperatore si rifletteva anche sul suo pene. Aggrottò la fronte, l’orgoglio schiacciato dalla visione provocante e umiliante insieme.  
«Sì», si arrese. Rispose acceso da rabbia e desiderio, alimentato dalla vana speranza che ancora teneva assieme i pezzi – voleva quel cazzo fra le sue labbra e dritto; voleva passione, sollievo, riconoscimento. In un impeto di pura tensione erotica, gli sfuggì un sussurro: «Ti prego». Ridotto a implorare, si pentì dell’irreparabile debolezza che aveva tradito – messo a nudo, succube e in catene.  
«Alzati». Suonò come un ordine: secco, quasi stizzito, e Anakin si affrettò a eseguirlo, temendo di irritarlo ancora di più; con la testa china, gli passò a fianco senza osare guardarlo, afflitto da pena e desiderio, mentre l’altro andava a sedersi a bordo del letto: un semplice scambio di posto, mai di ruolo. Lo vide porre la sua attenzione sul manico nero della spada abbandonata sul letto, dimenticata come l’intento che gliel’aveva fatta portare; l’Imperatore l’afferrò e la rigirò tra le dita per studiarla, i polpastrelli a carezzare i solchi decorativi che il ragazzo aveva aggiunto. Sotto il suo sguardo, l’arma era ridotta a mera opera d’arte da valutare, fuori contesto, priva di utilità; Anakin si sentiva allo stesso modo: pedina di un gioco mai veramente toccato, usato come decorazione da osservare e giudicare – senza un proprio valore. Aprì la bocca per urlare la sua protesta, ma Kenobi lo anticipò.  
«La mente è il nostro organo più erotico» iniziò; gli occhi ancora sulla spada. «Capace di immaginare, incantare, avvelenarci con desideri a volte inconfessabili. Ci strega, ci rende dipendenti da pensieri fissi, ossessioni che non passano mai. Alimenta un fuoco pericoloso con storie che raccontiamo a noi stessi, con speranze immortali e sacre. Le rende malattie impossibili da combattere, che crescono, corrodono e, infine, vincono».  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui all’ultima parola ed ebbe il potere di farlo tremare; confuso e rapito da quelle parole, Anakin cercava di leggerne il significato nascosto, senza riuscire a trovarlo. Deglutì, scrutando l’espressione indecifrabile dell’Imperatore, in attesa che aggiungesse qualcosa: il silenzio iniziava a pesargli come una colpa, accompagnato da uno strano presagio di pericolo e incertezza.  
«La tua vita dipende da quest’arma» continuò l’altro. «Eppure, l’hai lasciata qui non appena ti ho detto di spostarti».  
Il presagio si tramutò in paura: gelida e penetrante come le iridi davanti a lui.  
«Volevi usarla per uccidermi e ora io potrei rivolgerla contro di te». La fece ruotare, minacciosa, ma non la accese. «E sono sicuro che, se la usassi per darti il piacere che vuoi, la accetteresti senza fiatare. Ti farebbe male, certo, ma la connessione tra piacere e dolore è molto più comune di quanto si creda. E tu questo lo sai bene».  
La paura divenne adrenalina, eccitazione; si scaricò in una scossa emotiva e primordiale: un sovraccarico in bilico tra vergogna e interesse. L’Imperatore era riuscito a smascherarlo, a portare a galla fantasie recondite che Anakin non sapeva nemmeno di avere, sepolte sotto strati di una razionalità che si era fatta sempre più labile – rotta, ora; svanita per far posto al pulsare incessante e doloroso della sua erezione. Si rese conto, frustrato, che il Sith aveva ragione: avrebbe prestato il proprio corpo a qualsiasi tipo di uso e umiliazione pur di compiacerlo – ridotto a involucro vuoto, da riempire a piacimento. Temette e volle quella sensazione, sospirò d’aspettativa e panico all’idea della propria spada dentro di sé; la paura del dolore ormai trasformata in un travolgente afrodisiaco.  
«Stai tremando, Anakin». L’uomo gli sorrise in modo paterno, come a volergli concedere il perdono per uno sbaglio irrilevante. «Fai un respiro profondo. Calmati». La dolcezza del tono sembrava sincera e si rifletteva negli occhi colmi d’indulgenza, ma Anakin conosceva l’inflessione nascosta tra le righe: era un ordine incontestabile esattamente come gli altri, anche se mascherato. Fece come richiesto e piegò persino il suo istinto ai voleri del suo signore, cercando in sé le nozioni di meditazione che non era mai stato capace di imparare, sempre troppo impaziente per concentrarsi sul nulla.  
Ne fu ripagato con una carezza con la Forza, lieve e inaspettata, che infranse il suo scudo e gli sfiorò la guancia: la percepì come il ricordo di un tocco e, nonostante la mano di Kenobi fosse ben lontana dal suo viso, riuscì quasi a sentirne l’impronta, il calore umano delle dita sulla sua pelle, tanto vivido da farlo fremere come fosse reale. Ma non lo era: il braccio dell’altro carezzava il nulla, plasmava l’aria a distanza, marcava il distacco come specchio del suo essere eternamente inarrivabile; lo tormentava con una vicinanza fasulla, col fantasma di un gesto banale e mai concesso. Anakin si lasciò trasportare dal desiderio e approfittò dello strano contatto: sospirò, chiuse gli occhi, tentò di assaporare ogni istante di quel tocco illusorio, poi schiuse le labbra quando, con la Forza, il maestro gli chiese di farlo. L’improvvisa piega d’intimità lo sconvolse – reso vulnerabile, vittima e protagonista di una tortura arrivata a compimento, che lo lasciò interdetto e smarrito: spettatore inconsapevole del suo stesso destino, abbandonato nelle mani del proprio carnefice.  
Allo sguardo di supplica che gli rivolse, Kenobi rispose scuotendo la testa con bonaria disapprovazione. «Sei troppo dipendente dai tuoi sentimenti», disse. Pose la questione come un debole rimprovero, un avvertimento da mentore saggio e generoso, caritatevole nel suo dispensare consigli preziosi – ed ebbe di nuovo il potere di farlo sentire compreso, al sicuro. Poi, demolì la maschera di quel personaggio pensato per irretirlo, costruito in modo scaltro e sapiente; Anakin la vide svanire insieme a ogni scintilla d’umanità nei suoi occhi. Di colui che amava rimase soltanto il Signore dei Sith, pronto a gettarlo sul fondo, lì dove l’amore violento e autodistruttivo era rimasto in agguato per anni – famelico e forte, nutrito a tratti e mai abbastanza, cresciuto con la parte più oscura e tormentata di se stesso.  
La direzione delle iridi azzurre cambiò di colpo e, dal suo volto, si fermò a metà figura: breve anticipo del nuovo oggetto d’interesse dell’Imperatore. Gli bastò un brusco scatto nella Forza per abbassargli i pantaloni al ginocchio; davanti all’evidente erezione del giovane, Kenobi sorrise glaciale – né colpito né interessato, la calma scalfita solo dal guizzo di divertita crudeltà nello sguardo.  
«Toccati» ordinò a voce bassa.  
Anakin trasalì, sgomento. «Cosa?».  
«Odio ripetermi».  
Fu la fermezza del tono a farlo rabbrividire, sopraffatto da angoscia e panico, e l’imbarazzo comparve aggressivo accanto all’eccitazione. Avvicinò titubante la mano sinistra alla base del pene, cauto, come se si aspettasse di essere fermato da un momento all’altro, anche se il maestro continuava a fissarlo immobile. Quando si sfiorò i peli del pube, il crescente senso di inadeguatezza lo costrinse a fermarsi: la situazione era sbagliata, snaturata – simile a un incubo riflesso, un’imitazione distorta dei propri sogni. L’illusione con cui era sopravvissuto l’aveva portato a immaginare una scena diversa, una risoluzione violenta ma appagante; aveva sperato che la tensione accumulata meritasse un rilascio guidato dal cazzo dell’uomo, duro e avido di lui. Bramava un tocco profondo, carnale – reale al punto da fargli male, nel modo catartico in cui il dolore mentale si trasformava in dolore fisico e, finalmente, si scioglieva. Prigioniero di una fame disperata, si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di essere scopato – i sentimenti rinchiusi in se stesso, silenziati – e, per un attimo, pensò di implorarlo. Cadde in ginocchio sulla moquette in un umile gesto di dedizione completa; mostrò la sua dipendenza, disponibile con corpo e anima.  
Lo sbaglio si fece evidente quando Kenobi arricciò la parte destra del labbro superiore: irritazione e sdegno e rabbia al limite del disgusto. L’impazienza del Sith vibrava nella Forza, lo opprimeva fino a bloccargli il respiro, nonostante non stesse esercitando alcun potere: la mera volontà del maestro modellava l’ambiente, bastava a renderlo asfissiante espressione dei propri pensieri. Autoritari. Prepotenti. Anakin quasi si scusò, pentito per aver avuto la presunzione di poterlo supplicare; boccheggiò intimorito da quello sguardo severo, di pretesa – un atteggiamento nuovo, improntato al disequilibrio che era rimasto silente, tra loro, ma che ora spiccava. Mosso da un impetuoso barlume di fiducia nell’amore, Anakin sospirò docile, abbassò il capo e iniziò a toccarsi: ubbidì a quell’ordine – osceno, indecente – per appagarlo, nella speranza di riuscire a risvegliare nell’Imperatore la compassione e l’affetto che gli aveva sempre dimostrato. Celò in sé la vergogna, ignorò il bisogno di rivalsa stringendo l’erezione con le dita di carne, in cerca di un piacere forzato, innaturale.  
Kenobi sorrise trionfante e bevve un sorso dal bicchiere, poi allargò le gambe per sistemarsi meglio, come per godersi lo spettacolo. Sotto il suo sguardo compiaciuto, Anakin mosse la mano in gesti istintivi, imparati di notte tra il senso di colpa e il desiderio, tutti consacrati a lui: all’uomo che lo osservava con calma irremovibile, senza lussuria. Si masturbò lento, discreto, quasi a rispettare la posatezza dell’altro, concentrato a non fare rumore. Chiuse gli occhi, rivolse l’attenzione alle nitide fantasie dei suoi sogni, al calore e al pulsare che gli scatenavano: codardo, preferiva l’illusione di una copia immaginata, con sentimenti fittizi ma plasmati sui suoi.  
«No». La voce di Kenobi lo richiamò alla realtà: cruda, feroce e inarrestabile. «Guarda me».  
Anakin espirò, tristezza e amarezza racchiuse nel sospiro, come a volersene liberare, poi riaprì gli occhi e il disinteresse del suo signore gli fu chiaro in maniera concreta e innegabile: il suo pene era ancora sgonfio; il contrasto tra loro evidente, netto. Kenobi esibiva la propria nudità con fierezza, per fargli capire come il suo non fosse un errore di calcolo o valutazione: era esattamente lì che voleva guardasse. Le dita di Anakin si contrassero in spasmi dolorosi, bloccato dalla consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza. Di non esserlo stato, di non poterlo essere. Mai.  
Eccitante, giovane, bello, forte e innamorato: aggettivi che gli si adattavano alla perfezione, che esprimevano perfezione. Qualità sprecate e ignorate – inutili; mostrate e dimostrate per anni, con fatica e dedizione, costituivano una patina d’ideale che iniziava a sgretolarsi in modo vertiginoso. A ritmo con le travolgenti crepe nello spirito, la disperazione di Anakin trasformò i suoi movimenti in scatti rabbiosi, alimentati dal fuoco di un erotismo quasi dispotico. Aggiunse la mano di metallo a quella vera, col duracciaio che stringeva tanto da fargli dolere la spalla – le sinapsi elettriche in tilt. Doveva sfogare le emozioni ostruite, il petto afflitto dallo stretto nodo del pianto, ma era incapace di scioglierle, persino di accettarle; le ricacciava indietro, preferiva continuare a sfregare furioso e accogliere il bruciore dell’abrasione come fosse salvifico. Il disincanto incrinò ogni speranza, lo trafisse con la certezza di un amore destinato a restare unilaterale, pervasivo e letale come l’orgasmo che lo lasciò sfibrato e insoddisfatto e deluso e umiliato; ogni sensazione sbloccata ora acuta, terribile. Insopportabile.  
«Perché?». La domanda arrivò secca, come se fosse l’unica che aspettava di rivolgere all’Imperatore, e soprese lo stesso Anakin.  
«Eri pieno di paura, di astio, di rabbia, ma ti reprimevi. Non li sfruttavi». La sicurezza di Kenobi riusciva a irretirlo anche se sconvolto, lo convinceva in modo profondo, totale. «Io ti ho aiutato, Anakin. Ti ho salvato».  
Non era vero, ma realtà e miraggio si confondevano dietro a sentimenti troppo intensi. Vader guardò il maestro negli occhi: fieri, luminosissimi e gialli come i suoi. Occhi da Sith. E non importava che le sue mani fossero ancora appiccicose di sperma e umiliazione: provava sprezzo e attrazione selvaggia verso l’odio che gli aveva indotto.  
Ora, finalmente, aveva abbracciato la vera natura del suo Ordine.  
 

  
  
  
A bordo dell’ _Executor_ , Vader osservava l’ammiraglia dell’Alleanza allontanarsi a ritmo costante – vili, i ribelli scappavano tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza, tutti ammassati sulla loro ultima nave rimasta. Piloti e generali inesperti si erano appellati a sogni di grandezza e, con tutta la tracotante insolenza di cui erano capaci, avevano osato attaccare l’avamposto imperiale del sistema di Mustafar. La sua era stata una vittoria facile, ma gli era sfuggito un singolo incrociatore, ora troppo lontano da raggiungere con caccia e cannoni. Conosceva bene i pericoli della speranza, quanto questa potesse ingannare le menti e portare a gesti estremi nel nome d’ideali consunti, sbagliati; era l’unica cosa più forte della paura e, per questo, il suo errore era stato imperdonabile: lasciarli vivi avrebbe portato un’epidemia nella galassia, un incendio che andava domato.  
«Lord Vader, l’Imperatore si è messo in contatto». Il Sith si girò verso l’ufficiale che aveva parlato e lo guardò fisso finché non capì la sua tacita richiesta. «P-passo subito la comunicazione», balbettò l’uomo. Vader strinse i pugni, l’irritazione per lo scarso intuito dei suoi sottoposti che lo pungeva nel profondo – ma non poteva strangolarli per così poco.  
Quando gli comparve l’ologramma davanti, Kenobi era sempre bello, dal fascino sconvolgente, nonostante l’onnipresente blu sfocato dell’immagine. «È necessario che li elimini tutti». Disse quell’unica frase, poi svanì, lasciandolo solo e con lo strascico di un «Sì, mio maestro» che non ebbe mai modo di sentire. Il messaggio era chiaro, il fallimento un’opzione non contemplata e Vader non aveva intenzione di deluderlo. Passò al vaglio in fretta le possibilità di successo, i piani da attuare per ottenere una vittoria definitiva; infine, ne trovò uno: drastico e folle al limite dell’incoscienza. Si mosse verso il quadro comandi con il passo sicuro di chi si aspetta che il mondo si sposti per lasciarlo passare e, una volta davanti ai pannelli, strattonò via l’ufficiale alla guida e si sedette al suo posto; controllò che ci fosse carburante a sufficienza, poi mise la destra guantata sulla leva, pronto ad abbassarla e saltare.  
Si concesse un momento per esitare, per sentire di nuovo il contraccolpo degli anni passati tra negazione e supplizio, sepolto insieme a ricordi devastanti. Voleva essere degno di rispetto, degno di Kenobi; voleva ottenere il rango che gli spettava, il riconoscimento di valore e tempra e dedizione – di quell’amore cieco, contenuto perché troppo violento, proibito anche dal suo signore. Aveva bisogno di sollievo per quell’ambizione covata in maniera distruttiva, esposta allo sdegno dei Jedi e del Sith, derisa e sottovalutata. L’urgenza di dimostrare si fece più forte del naturale istinto di sopravvivenza, la vita ormai usata come merce di scambio per la rivalsa personale, e l’adrenalina, figlia della paura, si trasformava, impazzita, in coraggio. Il suo Ordine era nato dallo sprezzo, il precedente rifiutava il concetto di morte come cancellazione; dettami insiti in lui, eppure le emozioni in contrasto avevano il sapore dell’implosione di una stella: energia costretta nell’oscurità, tanto potente da trascinare con sé la gravità stessa. Le estese al freddo metallo – alla nave – e si lasciò calmare da quell’abbraccio sterile, le componenti quasi confortanti nel loro essere neutrali; si era sempre trovato meglio con le macchine, a suo agio tra circuiti e meccanica, incapaci di giudicarlo o umiliarlo. Era giusto concludere con loro la propria ballata.  
Abbassò la leva con uno scatto secco, deciso; davanti a lui, l’ammiraglia ribelle puntata come il centro di un bersaglio. L’obiettivo, semplice, nitido nella sua mente: farsi notare da Obi-Wan, stupirlo al punto da privarlo dell’apprendista che aveva sempre desiderato – spietato, feroce, egoista, letale, superbo.  
L’ _Executor_ tagliò lo spazio e Vader divenne luce, poi cenere, poi nulla.  
 

_Libero_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque.  
> Sì, l’ho ucciso. Sì, ho copiato spudoratamente _quella_ scena di Episodio VIII. Oh, che volete? È una fanfiction! XD  
>  Non sono sicura che si capisca, perché l’ultima parte l’ho scritta come sotto droghe, quindi… Vader alla fine si suicida per essere degno di ottenere l’amore di Kenobi, ma non lo otterrà mai proprio perché si è suicidato (anche se Obi-Wan decidesse di ricambiarlo, ammirato dal gesto estremo, Anakin non potrebbe mai effettivamente usufruirne).  
> So che qui i ribelli si comportano in modo veramente stupido, ma è importante che teniate a mente che siamo in un universo non canonico: per quel che ne sappiamo, possono essere anche cerebrolesi che sottovalutano Vader (del resto, chi non lo fa, in questa storia?). E poi, diciamocelo: voi vi ribellereste contro uno gnocco come l’Imperatore Kenobi? Io no di certo. XD  
> Comunque, ci tengo a precisare che quello che pensa Anakin non è detto che sia vero. Tutto quello che ho scritto è dal suo punto di vista, parziale come può esserlo quello di un ragazzo innamorato. Le sue Seghe Mentali Jedi/Sith™ sono deliranti, ma devo ammettere di aver fatto esercizio utile nell’introspezione. Però, continuo a preferire quelle piene di sensi di colpa dell’Obi-Wan canonico XD  
> So che vi aspettavate scene erotiche degne di Sith e Darth Kenobi – magari con quella spada infilata in _certi posti_ – ma volevo che lo speraste per rimanerci di merda come ci rimane Anakin. Immedesimazione nel protagonista, gente! XD  
>  Detto questo, qualche ultima cosa:  
> 1\. Avete riconosciuto le altre citazioni dell’universo canonico? Ce ne sono parecchie, vi sfido a trovarle tutte!  
> 2\. Lo so che il momento in cui Vader fa il salto nell’iperspazio è drammatico e non si dovrebbe scherzare, ma… [click](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS9vhp5Crtk).  
> Giuro che le prossime storie saranno meno deprimenti! XD  
> Tsuki ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, lo so che siete confusi. Sì, so anche che volete linciarmi perché ho copiato _pari pari_ (o quasi, mi sono concessa qualche piccola licenza per esigenze di copione) il dialogo effettivo tra Mace, Anakin e Palpatine. Sappiate che, con le citazioni dei dialoghi canonici, non ho finito qui. È che mi diverto a riguardare le scene e sentirmi triste e terribilmente in colpa a usarle per loschi scopi, come storie su Sith!Obi-Wan, appunto.  
>  La seconda (e ultima) parte arriverà presto, non temete. Devo solo riuscire a finirla, ma sono a buon punto u.u  
> Comunque, tutta questa cosa, in realtà, è un enorme elogio a Ewan McGregor ♥ QUANTO CAZZO È FIGO.  
> A presto,  
> Tsuki ♥


End file.
